El Antiguo tamer de Renamon
by n1god
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado, eso incluye a los digimons. Un torneo se llevara a cabo en Japón el torneo mundial de Digimon Card Game. Los participantes competiran por quedar en primer lugar, pero...Uno de estos participantes sera quien vea a su antigua compañera. "Recopilacion del antiguo fic Borrado en Furri Dreams" Si tu lo leiste ayudame a continuarlo.
1. Chapter 1

EL ANTIGUO TAMER DE RENAMON…

Eran días pacíficos en la ciudad de Japón, además de ser los días mas alegres puesto que dentro de poco se haría el torneo mundial de Digimon Card Game, pues Japón seria el lugar principal de dicho evento, adonde quiera que tu miraras había pancartas por todos lados que anunciaba la llegada del torneo, no solo eso si no que también en la televisión y en el internet había anuncios del evento, sin embargo iban a ser pocos los beneficiados de participar en el torneo, pues ya se habían anunciado a los participantes del torneo mismo, pero eso no desmotivaba a muchos jugadores aficionados del juego, quienes seguían tratando de quedar en una buena posición.

En el parque de Shinjuku se encontraba Takato junto a Henrry y Kenta, quienes junto a sus respectivos digimons, los cuales jugaban entre si persiguiéndose uno tras el otro.

Henrry: ¿A que hora dijo Rika que vendría? Se esta haciendo tarde y habíamos quedado en ir a comer con mis padres.=Dijo algo preocupado pues se estaba tardando=

Takato: Dijo que después…=Dijo extrañado= tu sabes con eso que llego el torneo mundial, y ella quedo clasificada para entrar en la competencia, esta tratando de tener bien equilibrada su baraja.

Kenta: Me resulta extraño que se tomara muy enserio el torneo, por lo general cuando participa en los nacionales, no les presta mucha atención.=Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo=

Henrry: Pero es muy diferente un Nacional a un mundial, además… sabes que ella no le agrada perder.

Takato: y nos consta.=Apoyo a Henrry=

Kenta: Si no viene, será mejor que nos vallamos con tus padres a la comida, o se ara tarde.

Henrry: Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos vallamos.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la casa de los Nonaka, se encontraba Rika en su cuarto sentada sobre sus piernas en una mesa pequeña frente a ella, en la cual estaban cartas separadas y acomodadas por categoría, al fondo en una esquina de encontraba su digimon Renamon, quien estaba recargada contra la pared mirando a Rika como observaba con detenimiento sus cartas.

Rika: Supongo que puede funcionar justo como la deje no crees Renamon?=Dijo sin despegar la mirada de sus cartas=

Renamon: Tu tienes que formular tu estrategia, no solo te enfoques en el ataque, después de todo, para un buen ataque ocupas una buena defensa.=Argumento la zorra amarilla=

Rika: Lo se… Hoy en la noche pasaran en la tele quienes serán los participantes del Torneo.

Renamon: Me gustiaria ver como los vences en el torneo.

Rika: Pues… Sabes, en este torneo se permitirán los disfraces… Si gustas puedes ir, todos creeran que eres alguien disfrazado.

Renamon: Lo pensare…=Dijo mientras se acercaba a su tamer=

Rika: Bueno entonces será todo… Usare asi la baraja.=Dijo mientras recojia sus cartas al hacerlo lo coloco en una caja, la cual estaba al lado de su cinturón= Ven vamos a comer mi madre ya debió de llegar.

Renamon: ¿No iras a la comida de los padres de Henrry?=Dijo extrañada=

Rika: Me tarde mas de lo debido… además no es lo mismo si no estar tu ahí. Ven.

Renamon siguió a su tamer por la casa hasta llegar a una cocina en la cual se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad, la cual al mirar a la chica y a la Digimon dijo.

Abuela: Que bueno que llegan, estoy a punto de servir la comida…=Miro a Rika= Tu madre no debe tardar en llegar, de momento porque no ven la tele.

Dicho esto tanto Rika como Renamon tomaron asiento, usando un control Rika encendió la tele la cual en el momento estaba justo donde ella le había dejado para estar atenta sobre cualquier cambio del torneo del juego… Tras unos minutos de comerciales apareció una anunciadora, mientras a tras de ella había una lista con los nombres y imágenes de los participantes del torneo.

Anunciadora: y aquí esta la lista de los participantes que clasificaron en el torneo… De parte de Japón, nada más y nada menos que Rika Nonaka. Mejor conocida como la Reyna Digimon.=Dijo al tiempo que la imagen de Rika aparecia en el televisor=

Abuela: Valla Rika… Podrías a verme avisado que participarías.

Rika: Si pero me entere hace dos días y estuve ocupada tratando de prepararme para el torneo.=Dijo la chica sin despegar la vista del televisor=

Al poco tiempo una mujer de edad media había entrado por la puerta.

Abuela: Que bueno que llegas hija, toma asiento ya voy a servir la comida.

Madre: ¿Que están viendo?=Dijo tomando asiento al lado de Rika=

Rika: Los que participaran en el torneo…

Anunciadora: y ahora desde en representación de Rusia, directamente desde Moscú, Vladimir…=Tras unos momentos= Tendremos desde Europa, a una chica Italia y a un chico Europeo… Ambos tienen la misma puntuación por lo cual ambos participaran en el torneo… Son Zafi y Johnny…

Madre: Me agrada el peinado que lleva Zafi…

Rika: Madre…=Volteo a verla=

Madre: ¿que?

Anunciadora: Desde la gran lejanía de Alemania participara el chico Heinz...=Dijo al tiempo que la foto del chico apareció= Aro que tal si nos pasamos al otro lado del mundo pero antes… Desde España, participara ¡Leo!=Dijo mostrando la foto del chico=

Abuela: ¿Cuantos faltan para comenzar a comer?

Anunciadora: Directamente traído desde estados unidos, ¡Eddy!... Pero eso no es todo, desde el sur de america se presentan ante nosotros ¡Lorena de Brasil, Julio de Argentina, Rodrigo de chile y Alfredo de Venezuela! Pero esperen… ¡Nos queda un ultimo competidor! Después de rechazar tres veces su boleto de invitación al torneo mundial… Y tres años después de su aparición a las grandes ligas de Digimon Card Game… Tenemos desde ¡México la tierra caliente! Al participante exiliado El retorno del viejo Campeón… ¡ALEXANDRITE!

En el televisor apareció la imagen del chico el cual tenia pelo largo, recogido en cola de caballo, piel un tanto morena, llevando consigo unos lentes rectangulares pequeños, con un porte serio pero distinguido. Por parte de Rika había escuchado el nombre anteriormente, pero… algo que la preocupo fue que Renamon se había levantado de manera rápida de la mesa extrañando a todos, Renamon no dejaba deber al quel rostro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza continuamente, como si no quisiera que el llegase a Japón.

Rika: ¿Renamon que ocurre?

Madre: Con lo chulo que esta… No veo porque decir que pasa=Dijo con una pequeña risa=

Rika: ¡Madre!=Volteo indignada=

Madre: Tranquila Rika…Es solo una broma. Pero enserio que ocurre Renamon, nunca te exaltas de esa manera.=Dijo mirando a la Digimon=

Renamon: Yo… Lo lamento no tengo hambre. Con su permiso

De un simple pestañeo la digimon había desaparecido de los ojos de todos preocupando mas que nada a Rika. Por su parte… Renamon se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, mirando su reflejo en el pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba en el jardín, dentro de el había pequeños peces los cuales nadaban sin pena ni gloria de un lado a otro… Tras un momento Renamon apretó su puño con fuerza… Tal fue el grado que de el comenzó a salir sangre, al darse cuenta de esto ella solo lavo su en el estanque mientras un pequeño recuerdo cruzo por su mente.

Renamon: Porque vienes…

Flash Back.

Era de noche, además que la lluvia había caído de improviso sobre toda aquella ciudad… Lejos en la entrada de la ciudad se miraba una Renamon junto aun humano… Era un chico quien llevaba un digivice dorado y azul, el chico presionando varios botones apareció un holograma de lo que parecía decir.

"¿Renuncias a tu digimon y privilegio de ser Tamer?"

Abajo tenia las palabras "Si" y "No" el chico con su dedo índice selecciono si con su dedo índice mientras que la Renamon solo dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Renamon: S-Solo asi… ¿Después de todo? ¿Ya no quieres que este aquí?

Chico: Rena… Lo siento pero, esto termino… Sinceramente no puedo seguir sin que tu… Bueno.=Suspiro tristemente=

Renamon: Entonces ¿porque no me dijiste desde un principio que me fuera?

Chico: Rena es complicado…

Renamon: ¡Pos explícame!=Exclamo= No es justo que decidas rechazarme y sobretodo pidiéndome que regrese al Digimundo.

Lejos de contestarle un cilindro blanco envolvió rodeo a Renamon quien trato de salir de ese lugar, pero por mas que golpeaba solo lograba hacerse daño ella sola.

Renamon: Y pensar que arriesgaba mi vida por ti…=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Chico: Te estoy muy agradecido Renamon… Enserio…=Dijo colocando su mano en el cilindro= Pero… Lo hago porque no quiero perderte, muchos digimons han estado desapareciendo. Se… Que aun que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida, pero que te quede claro… Lo hago porque te quiero.

Renamon: ¡No es justo! Podemos ver que es lo que hace que desaparezcan. ¡Y lo sabes!

Chico: Entiéndeme…

Renamon: Es difícil entender a los humanos… Ahora comprendo que ustedes buscan hacer las cosas solos.

Chico:=Suspiro= Adios Rena…

Una luz blanca saco a Renamon del mundo humano, poniéndola en un bosque del Digimondo.

Renamon: No es justo…=Dijo calendo de rodillas=No quería irme… Podía ayudarte…=Dijo entre lagrimas=

Fin del Flash Back.

Renamon: No entiendo a los humanos…=Dijo indiferente mirando al cielo=

FIN DEL CAP.

Nota del AUTOR: Recordemos que es un fic, se hace con la intención de entretener al lector. Si hay algo que no les guste háganmelo saber dado que este fic antiguamente lo tenía en otro lugar de FIC´S Y lo estoy poniendo según me acuerdo de el, puesto que fue borrado por un hacker que chingo el servidor antiguo en el cual yo estaba.  
Nota 2: Todo ocurrirá de manera tranquila y rápida… Asi que por favor comprendan, trato de hacerlo como me acordaba del Fic..


	2. Chapter 2

Los días habían pasado y los participantes del torneo habían llegado a Japón toda la prensa estaba en el aeropuerto para recibir a los concursantes, los cuales venían con sus respectivas maletas. Justo en la salida, todos los competidores fueron embestidos por la prensa misma quien esperaba anciosa a que respondiera las preguntas que les hacían, todas con lo mismo "Si eran capases de ganaer en el torneo" "Que hicieron para llegar" Preguntas muy esperadas, a lo que ningún participante decidió hacer caso dado que todos estaban cansados, además que ninguno compartía el mismo horario que los de Japón. Tomando diferentes Taxis los participantes fueron al hotel el cual seria pagado por parte de los creadores del Juego de cartas.

En una panadería lejos de ahí, se encontraba Takato junto a Guilmon quien comia tranquilamente, sentado en un rincón junto a Terriermon.

Henrry: ¿tu fuiste por el Digimon que apareció ayer en la noche?

Takato: No fue Rika, me pidió que se lo dejara dado que, quería usar su nueva baraja.

Henrry: ¿Y bien?

Takato: Bueno… Solo uso dos cartas en combinación y lo derroto sin mucha dificultad que digamos.=Dijo un poco incomodo=

Henrry: Se esta tomando el torneo.

Takato: Y que lo digas.

Al poco tiempo escucharon que alguien entro a la tienda, cuando voltearon era aquella chica con su marioneta de perro en su mano, con su tipo humor de siempre.

Henrry: Hola Yuri…

Yuri: Hola. ¿Que hacen?

Takata: No mucho… teníamos planeado, ir mas tarde al parque… Si gustas ir.

Yuri: Claro, solo estoy haciendo unas ultimas compras para la casa, Ahí nos veremos.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Henrry: Esta bien…

Una vez que Yuri se fue, algo cayo enzima de la cabeza de Henrry, cuando el volteo hacia arriba noto a Terriermon quien estaba recostado boca abajo en la cabeza de su tamer=

Terriermon: Momantay… Se preocupan demasiado por Rika y Renamon, verán que ellas tendrán todo controlado una vez que termine el torneo.

Henrry: Que gusto el tuyo de siempre estar en mi cabeza.

Terriermon: ¿Te molesta?=Dijo confundido=

Henrry: No pero…

Terriermon: Entonces no entiendo porque te molestas.=Dijo antes de que continuara Henrry=

Guilmon: Takato… Ya no hay pan…=Dijo señalando su plato el cual cargaba con el=

Takato: P-pero era también para nosotros=Dijo indignado al ver al plato vacio=

Guilmon: Pues ya no hay.

No muy lejos de ahí arriba de un edificio alto, Renamon contemplaba la ciudad con calma, dejando que los rayos del sol tocaran su delicada figura… sin mucho que hacer ella se sento a la orilla del edificio, mirando el lugar con suma atención, hasta que a le lejos identifico a un chico de cabello largo el cual junto aun grupo de chicos y chicas entro a un hotel, Renamon solo dejo salir un suspiro largo al tiempo que escucho.

¿?: Por lo general siempre te estás moviendo, ¿porque ese cambio?

Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, vio a Impmon quien caminaba por la orilla del techo del gran edificio sin miedo alguno, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados como si jugara en la cuerda floja.

Renamon: ¿Que haces aquí?=Dijo indiferente mientras seguía mirando a lo lejos en el hotel en el cual había entrado el chico=

Impmon: La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Sabes que yo siempre estoy en este y el otro edificio, por mis tamers…

Renamon: Solo vengo de paso. ¿Te molesta?

Impmon: No para nada, de hecho me sorprende que vengas de visita=Dijo divertido= Claro si llamamos a esto "visita"

Renamon: Si tanto te molesta…=Se puso de pie= Me ire.

Impmon: Ya te dije que no.=Dijo cruzado de brazos= Estas más seria y enojada que de costumbre. ¿Rika hizo alguna tontería contigo?

Renamon: No… Es solo que…=Suspiro= no he tenido un buen humor que digamos.

Impmon: Eso es muy notable… Pero ¿se puede saber porque es?

Renamon: Es personal…=Dijo dando un salto al vacio=

Impmon: Como quieras.=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros=

Sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte Renamon usaba las paredes de los edificios para bajar la velocidad de su caída, saltando de un edificio a otro. Al poco tiempo termino en el techo de otro edificio frente al hotel en el cual se hospedarían los participantes del torneo mismo, ella permaneció inmóvil poniendo atención en las ventanas que había, esperando encontrarse con aquel chico. Tras un momento, Renamon identifico al chico en el decimo piso la cuarta ventana a la derecha, miro como un chico dejo sus maletas sobre su cama… Tenia el pelo largo, pero recogido en cola de Caballo. Llevaba en ese momento una playera blanca con el símbolo de una pica, el As. Renamon con curiosidad se acerco, moviéndose a otro edificio el cual le dejara una mejor vista, pero… Cuando intento esto le cruzo por la mente investigar a fondo. Por lo cual con cuidado de que no fuese vista quedo a la orilla de la ventana de donde se hospedaba el chico… escuchando una conversación que parecía tener por celular.

Chico: ¡Aja tu!... Si… Si ya llegue… ¿Como crees que seme olvidara eso?... El torneo empieza mañana, te avisare para que estes atento en Internet… Si… Claro yo te consigo la carta. Bien… Nos escuchamos, cuídate Lobo.=Dijo divertido=

Sin más el chico había colgado el teléfono, mientras se acercaba a la ventana, Renamon al escuchar los pasos del chico, ella dio un salto para irse de ahí, cayendo en un callejón mirando a lo lejos al chico.

Chico: Ahhh…=Miro el lugar desde la ventana= Vamos de paseo, ahí que aprovechar muy bien el viaje pagado=Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad muy notoria=

Desde lejos Renamon miraba al chico quien entro de nuevo a su cuarto cerrando la ventana, cosa que en cierta forma hizo enojar a Renamon.

Renamon: Porque hago esto… ¿P-porque tengo que estarlo siguiendo?

Al no encontrar una respuesta la cual permitiera o explicara algo, decidió irde del lugar dejando que el chico hiciera lo que el quisiera. Tras unos momento saltando edificio en edificio termino llegando en el techo de la casa de los Nonaka, donde al poco tiempo escucho.

Rika: Renamon, donde estabas no estuviste para comer.=Dijo preocupada mirando hacia arriba en el techo=

Renamon: No pasa nada… Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre que digamos…

Rika: Bueno… Si cambias de opinión tu plato esta en la cocina… Renamon.=llamo la atención de la digizorro= No tienes que ser tan cerrada siempre…

Renamon: Lo se Rika…

Dicho estoRika se fue del lugar dejando a Renamon sola con sus pensamientos, lejos de querer comer… Solo pensaba en aquel chico, ella esperaba nunca tener que volverlo a ver, pero… pareciera que el destino solo le jugo una bruma de muy mal gusto, al poco tiempo ella se recostó en la azotea, mirando como anochecía mientras varios recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza…

Flash Back.

Era una tarde hermosa, el sol estaba en lo mas alto, muy pocas nubes pasaban ocasionalmente entre el sol haciendo un poco de sombra a lo que parecía ser un bosque muy grande y denso, arboles completamente tupidos de hojas verdes y con frutos que variaban desde manzanas, naranjas y limas, en un pequeño sendero en medio de estos árboles se miraba a un chico de cabello corto recogiendo un poco de aquella fruta que estaba en los arboles con ayuda de un palo, su vestimenta era de una playera roja y pantalón azul junto a un cinturón, en el cual llevaba un Digivice.

Al poco tiempo de un árbol de Naranjas Renamon había dado un salto para caer en el suelo, mientras que en sus brazos cargaba un gran puñado de naranjas, pero en el abdomen de la digimon tenía una venda la cual la cubría por completo.

Chico: Te dije que no hicieras movimientos bruscos hasta que te curaras Rena.=Dijo un poco molesto mientras colocaba una canasta cercas de con Renamon=

Renamon: Disculpa, es solo que no me gusta quedarme quieta…=Dijo un tanto cansada mientras se recostaba contra un árbol=

Chico:=Suspiro= Lo se…=Dijo mientras rejuntaba algunos frutos en el suelo y los colocaba en la canasta= No estarías así si hubiera hecho bien el combo Azura Strike…=Dijo un tanto deprimido mientras se sentaba al lado de ella=

Renamon: Tranquilo… Sabíamos que era un tanto difícil hacer el combo, mas que nada porque debíamos aturdir al digimon con el primer golpe… En parte fue también mi culpa=Dijo animando al chico=

Chico: ¿Tranquilo? Como es que tu puedes estar tan tranquila?, casi te pierdo Renamon… Por mi culpa casi te matan. Y solo por intentar un estúpido combo.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara=

Renamon: …=Volteo a verlo= No se porque te preocupas tanto…=Hizo que el chico volteara a verla con algo de confusión= Solo soy información al final de cuentas.=Dijo un tanto indiferente=

Chico: ¡CLARO QUE NO!=Exclamo indignado asustando un poco a la digimon= En el digimundo son información… Aquí… En la tierra… Son tan reales como nosotros Renamon.=Dijo con cierto recelo= Allá pueden morir y regenerarse… pero aquí en la vida real… Ya no…=Dijo triste= Ya no podrás regresar. No quiero perderte Rena… Tu… Eres mi única amiga. Mi única compañera. No soportaría perderte…

Renamon solo quedo sorprendida pero a la vez pensante ante las palabras que dijo aquel joven humano, quien temblaba un poco por la rabia o la tristeza, ella no sabia aun identificar bien sus sentimientos en aquel entonces… pero… Lejos de no hacer nada, le cruzo una idea a Renamon, algo tímida tomo en brazos al humano para darle un abrazo al tiempo que este solo se sonrojo al ver como la digimon lo abrazaba de manera cariñosa.

Chico: R-Rena…=Dijo algo ahogado=

Renamon: Esto hacen ustedes como muestra de cariño y gratitud no?

Chico: R-Rena… Tu fuerza… aire…=Dijo entre cortado mientras los huesos de su espalda comenzaban a tronar=

Renamon: Perdón…=Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos y las ponía atrás de su espalda mientras una sonrisa inocente salía de ella= Aun practico en esto

Chico: Ah…=Respiro un poco mas tranquilo= Los abrazos no son lo tuyo…=llevándose una mano a su espalda= Pero al menos me quitaste el dolor de espalda.=Dijo acariciando el abdomen de la Digimon en la cual tenia las vendas pero… tenían un poco de sangre= Ven vamos a cambiarte las vendas.=Dijo mientras se ponía de pie=

Renamon: ¿Otra vez?=Dijo un poco frustrada=

Chico: Otra vez señorita… Si alguien no se la pasara haciendo movimientos bruscos, no tendría que estarla cambiando a cada rato.=Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y trato de levantarla=

Renamon: No quiero…=Dijo jugando mientras hacia casi nada de fuerza para evitar levantarse=

Chico: Rena, siempre tenemos que pasar por lo mismo?=Dijo un tanto harto=

Renamon: la casa esta lejos…

Chico: Pues ahí es donde tengo las… Vendas…=Miro un tanto incrédulo a Renamon quien en su mano tenia un pequeño rollo de vendajes, al poco tiempo el tomo las vendas= Gracias…

Renamon: De nada=Sonrió inocente=

Chico:=Sonrió= Espero que nunca pierdas tu sentido del humor Rena…=Dijo mientras le quitaba los vendajes a Renamon=

Renamon: Sabes que no=Dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico=

Chico: Bueno siéntate bien para ponerte las vendas.

Renamon: Ne pondrás al…cohol=Dijo un poco tímida al ver que de los bolsillos del chico saco una pequeña botella de alcohol= No seas cruel esa cosa arde mucho…

Chico: Lo se pero te ayudara mucho a curarte. ¿Lista?=Dijo poniendo un poco de alcohol en su mano=

Renamon: Que sea rápido nada m…

No acabo la frase cuando el chico puso su mano en la herida de la Digimon, sacándole un grito que debí haberse oído por dolo el lugar, tras unos minutos el chico termino de vendar la herida de Renamon y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Chico: Vez que no dolió?=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo=

Renamon: C-Claro como… tu no eres el herido…=dijo mientras tenia en su boca uno de sus dedos como si lo mordiera=

Chico: Esto no habría pasado si…

Renamon: Ya se ya se… Si no hubiera hecho movimientos bruscos…

Chico: Bien… ven vamos a comer.

Renamon: Me tengo que levantar?

Chico: Si y caminar también… Esperaba que te llevara…

Media hora después.

Chico: Cargando…=Dijo mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad, mientras tenia en sus hombros a Renamon=

Renamon: Agradece que mi especie no pesa mucho=Dijo con una risa burlona=

Fin del Flash back.

Renamon: No puedo creer lo mucho que hemos cambiado Alex…=Dijo cubriéndose con su brazo la cara=

Fin del Cap.


	3. Chapter 3

El torneo había empezado, el lugar era un gran salón en donde solo personas que gravaban para una audiencia televisiva o de internet podría estar ahí, cada media hora se acaba la ronda de los participantes, los perdedores tenían que ir saliendo del salón en donde otro grupo de personas esperaba a que respondiera preguntas del torneo… habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y dado a que quedaban aun 8 participantes, decidieron terminar una ultima ronda, para que solo quedaran cuatro… de los cuales los nominados fueron…

Juez: De los participantes que estarán en los cuartos de finales serán… Zafi de Italia , Eddy de estados unidos, Alexandrite de Mexico y Rika Nonaka representando a Japon… Mañana se llevara acabo los cuartos de finales y la final, mañana también se les dira contra quien pelearan, pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto los últimos competidores salieron del gran salón en donde los esperaba una gran multitud, la cual la mayoría eran la prensa, con ayuda de algunos de seguridad pudieron salir de la multitud… entre ellos se podían escuchar los gritos de los amigos de Rika quienes parecía que la buscaban.

Cuando estuvieron en una zona alejada de la opresión de los paparazi, Rika fue a buscar a los chicos quienes se encontraban del otro lado de la calle saludándola, tras cruzar la calle se topo con que eran Takato, Henry, Kenta y Hyrokazu.

Hyrokazu: Escuchamos las buenas nuevas Rika, pasaste a cuartos de final.=Dijo emocionado= No puedo creer que nuestra amiguilla llegara tan lejos.

Rika: No se porque te sorprende.

Kenta: Si no debe de sorprendernos que hiciera trampa=Dijo divertido sarcástico al lado de su amigo=

Takato: Dinos ¿contra quien te tocara mañana?=Dijo curioso=

Rika: No se, los jueces dijeron que mañana se nos pondrá al tanto de eso… Hasta entonces solo ire a casa.

Henry: ¿No quieres acompañarnos? Iremos al parque para que los digimons pasen rato juntos…

Rika: Sera otro dia, la verdad esque no estoy con muchas ganas de eso.

Hyrokazu: Ya veo haciéndote la importante=Dijo con "Clase" mientras se tomaba el cuello de su camisa= Para que quiero estar con novatos ¿no?

Rika: Parecido si.=Dijo siguiéndole el juego=

Takato: Bueno… si cambias de opinión estaremos en el parque.

Sin mas que decirse en grupo se fueron con dirección al parque, dejando a Rika quien tomo otra dirección, contraria a la que iba para su casa, mientras caminaba solo recordaba las jugadas que hacia un jugador en particular… pues en todos sus peleas Rika, no tardaba mas de 10 minutos y terminaba el Match, (El juego dos de tres), pero quien se tomaba el tiempo de media hora siempre era el jugador que movía al igual que ella una Renamon como digimon principal… era Alexandrite quien tenía ese mismo gusto por ella.

Rika: Nunca la digievoluciono en ningún caso que estuve poniendo atención.=Pensó para sus adentros mientras caminaba=

Mientras ella caminaba, observo que del otro lado de la calle estaba aquel chico el cual tenia en su mano un gran pedazo de papel, y un helado en su otra mano, sin importare mucho Rika quizo seguir su camino pero el semáforo estaba en rojo por lo cual solo tuvo que esperarse, al poco tiempo el chico se coloco a un lado de el mientras dijo.

Chico: Disculpa en que dirección queda el parque de…=Quito el Mapa que tenia en su mano= ¿Oh? Hola Nonaka… Si es ese tu nombre no?=Dijo Alexandrite mientras comía su helado=

Rika: No es mi apellido.=Dijo indiferente sin siquiera voltear a verlo=

Alex: Ya veo… oye me dices más o menos por donde queda el parque de Shinyuku es que… me perdí=Dijo divertido mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza=

Rika: =Suspiro y tomo el mapa y son su dedo índice le indico en donde se encontraban= Tomas el tercer aniño, y bajas tres cuatras, y doblas a la izquierda, no podrás perderte al menos que estés muy idiota.=Dijo mientras le entregaba el mapa=

Alex: Auch, no tienes que ser tan hostil=Dijo mientras doblaba su mapa= da igual… Por cierto buena jugada al hacer el combo Jump Strike, lo usaba pero ya no porque lo bloquean con muchas cartas y de hecho es un combo esperado para los digimons de bajo nivel.

Rika: ¿Tu nunca evolucionas a tus Digimons?=Dijo mientras caminaba pues el semáforo estaba en verde=

Alex: No veo necesidad=Dijo mientras la seguía= teniendo un buen soporte, hasta un digimon de etapa de entrenamiento vence a un mega. Lo hice dos veces hoy.=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Rika: ¿Siempre tienes que estar con esa irritante sonrisa?=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Alex: Vale vale, Don´t Worry, después de todo ¡BE HAPPY!=Dijo casi riendo pero paro de reírse al mirar a Rika= Ya veo… sabes que, te hace falta salir mas con amigos.

Rika: No estoy de acuerdo.

Alex: Que te parece si te invito a comprar un helado… bueno otro para mi, y uno para ti que dices?

Rika: No.=Dijo secamente=

Alex: Hagamos una cosa… te puede interesar, yo sacare una carta de mi baraja y tu sacas una de las tuyas, y dependiendo de lo que salga sabremos que hacer… ¿Te parece?

Rika: Si yo gano quiero que te vallas.

Dicho esto ambos desenfundaron tan rápido que apenas se vio quien gano, en la mano de rika estaba la carta de evolución la cual era un cuadrado con un triangulo rojo y una "E" y en la mano del chico estaba una carta de una espada digital, de filo verdoso y dorado.

Alex: Bueno… La suerte sonríe a tu favor, ganaste.=guardo la carta= Nos vemos.=Dijo mientras se retiraba=

Rika solo suspiro aliviada al saber que el chico se había ido. Las horas pasaban y era de noche Rika se encontraba en su casa recostada arriba sobre su cama mirando el techo, mientras que en su mano se encontraba la carta de Evolución que tenia. Ella miro la parta y recordó la carta que saco el chico, pero era una carta que ella no había visto, de hecho nunca supo de esa espada…

Rika: Renamon… ¿Estas aquí?=Pregunto al vacio de la habitación= ¿Renamon?

Al no recibir respuesta supo que ella debía de estar dando un pase como es su costumbre… pero recordó lo que Renamon le había preguntado.

Flash back.

Renamon: ¿Como te fue Rika?=Dijo curiosa sentada sobre el césped del jardín=

Rika: Demasiado bien… quede en cuartos de final… ¿Creeras que ese chico de Alexandrite, no evoluciono a sus digimons para pasar a la siguiente ronda?

Renamon: Ya veo…=Serro sus ojos= De hecho nunca fue necesario evolucionar.

Rika: Hace falta ser un chico que solo busca combos para no hacer algo asi.=Dijo burlona= De seguro no tenia nada que hacer.

Renamon: Si tu lo dices…=Dijo indiferente=

Rika: ¿Quieres venir a comer?

Renamon: No… Solo quiero dar un paseo.=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Fin del Flash back.

Rika: Has estado actuando muy extraño íntimamente Renamon.

Lejos de ahí en el parque de Shinyuku, el chico caminaba tranquilo por el parque mirando a las parejas que había en el lugar, justo frente a el había una fuente de tres pisos, el cual parecía que marcaba el centro del parque pues había diversos senderos que llevaban a 10 direcciones, divididas por los jardines del parque. El chico tomo asiento un momento sobre una de las bancas que dejaban ver la fuente pensando para si mismo… pero al alzar su mirada noto una figura humanoide sobre la fuente su figura distingue la de una mujer, pero parecía que tuviera cola, y orejas, pero al tallarse los ojos noto que solo había sido una siempre ilusión cosa que tranquilizo un poco mas al chico, quien solo se recargo sobre la banca, respirando aquel aire fresco que traía la noche.

Por su parte Renamon se encontraba escondida sobre un árbol, observando detenidamente al chico quien de uno de sus bolsillos saco un objeto cuadrado un poco conocido, un Digivice de color Negro y dorado, de un lado izquierdo se podía notar que ese era el lugar por donde pasar las cartas, el chico apretó con fuerza el digivice mientras miraba la fuente con melancolía.

Alex: Rena…

Renamon alcanzo a escuchar ese pequeño hilo de voz que había escuchado, Renamon solo desvio la mirada pero al poco tiempo escucho.

Alex: Ah… No puede ser.=Dijo harto al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono= ¡Hey! Habla mas fuerte que no… Andale ya te escucho… Si quede en cuartos de final, mañana será el fase final…=Se deprimió un poco= No… De hecho no, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso para cuando regrese te llevare la carta ten por seguro eso… Muchas gracias por la suerte=Dijo un poco divertido= Igual cuídate. =Colgó= Que extraño… Un árbol con cola.=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza= Sera mejor que me valla=

Rena lo siguió árbol por árbol, teniendo cuidado de que no lo vea, pero conforme paba el tiempo llego a una pequeña dispensador de agua, el se acerco a beber un poco, no había nadie en su alrededor, de hecho eran altas horas de la noche y no había personas en los alrededores.

Alex: ¿Rena?=Volteo a ver un árbol atrás de el=

El corazón de la Digimon latió con fuerza al saber que fue descubierta y mas cuando ella fue muy cautelosa al evitar hacer ruidos.

Alex: Ah…=Suspiro= supongo que es solo mi imaginación=Dijo deprimido=

Rena estuvo tentada en mas de una ocasión de hablar con el, pero… por mas que ella lo intentara, había algo que no la dejaba, bien podían ser los nervios, el disgusto por lo que había pasado hace tiempo, o simplemente le era difícil. Ella miro que el chico observo su digivice con melancolía al tiempo que tomo una carta de su caja la cual estaba aun costado suyo y la coloco en el escáner y la paso… en el brazo de renamon apareció una espada alargada encorvada como una catana pero con aspecto digital y cibernético. Pero al tiempo que esta espada apareció se hizo presente un brillo, haciendo que el chico mirara el árbol en el cual se encontraba Renamon escondida.

Alex: R-Rena…=Dijo esbozando una sonrisa=

Renamon solo soltó la espada mientras se fue del lugar saltando de árbol en árbol… el chico solo se acerco hasta donde estaba la espada la cual desapareció a los pocos minutos.

En la mente de Renamon solo paso un recuerdo fugaz, el cual le trajo el sostener aquella espada.

FLASH BACK:

Era un dia lluvioso, y Renamon se encontraba en una habitación grande, mirando por la ventana las grandes gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana con fuerza, al poco tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Alex, un poco mas joven, Renamon desvio la mirada para ver al chico quien llevaba una chamarra de cuero y su mochila escolar cubierta con una bolsa de plástico.

Alex: Ah…=Dijo algo tembloroso= No sabrás lo que me consiguió mi tocayo de viaje.=Dijo feliz mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la mochila… Pero no recibió respuesta de la Digimon la cual solo permaneció en silencio con una postura algo pensante= Aun sigues molesta por no poder Evolucionar?

Renamon: Todo hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho y lo sabes…=Dijo algo indiferente sentándose en el borde de la cama=

Alex: Muy cierto pero… No es necesario y eso lo viste.=Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella= Solo necesitamos usar las cartas correctas y podrás vencer a quien sea.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Renamon: ¿No quieres que Evolucione eso dices?

Alex: ¿Tu quieres hacerlo? Recuerda lo que dijo Pichomon y Angélica… si los dos estamos conectados y queremos eso solo se dará. Pero… Yo prefiero que sea en un momento que realmente sea necesario y las cartas ya no puedan ayudarte… Cuando llegue ese momento estaré tan feliz por ti.

Renamon: ¿Te gusta verme en esta forma no es cierto?=Dijo levantando una ceja=

Alex: Sip=Dijo con simpleza= además, nunca ocupaste evolucionar para demostrarme que tan fuerte eres… lo haces cada vez que vences un digimon y me muestras que puedes hacer los combos que te proporciono, los cuales no son para nada fáciles.=Dijo en un tono divertido=

Renamon: No se si darte las gracias por el alago o golpearte por pervertido. Asi que are ambas.

Alex: ¡NO RENA!=Dijo cubriéndose con sus brazos pero no sintió nado solo un tierno abrazo de parte de la Digimon quien tomaba en sus manos la cabeza del humano= No me agrada tu humor…

Renamon: Jmjmjm ami si. ¿Que querías mostrarme?

Alex: Decias que te hacia falta algo de fuerza de ataque no… pues…=Le mostro una carta= Sword Hack, me costo un ojo de la cara pero, estoy seguro que te favorecerá en el siguiente combo que tengo planeado=Dijo sonriéndole=

Renamon: No se manejar esas cosas… No soy precisamente un digimon espadachín.

Alex: Pero si guerrero, no creo que te sea difícil… 20% mas de ataque, 15% de agilidad y golpe critico, eso sin contar que el primer golpe lo aturdirá, ahora si podremos hacer el combo Azura Strike que planeábamos hacer.

Renamon: Me legra. Por cierto… Alex…

Alex: ¿Si?

Renamon: ¿No trajiste contigo algo de comida? O tendre que comerte a ti.

Alex: Ehhh… Me esperas un momento?

Renamon: Mhhh No.=Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza=

Alex: ¡Espera Rena!

Fin del Flash back.

Renamon: =Se limpio las lagrimas= Tonto…

Fin del cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Aun era de noche y Renamon seguía escabulléndose en el parque tratando de perder al chico quien corria por el parque siguiendo la sombra que Renamon dejaba ocasionalmente, conforme pasaba el tiempo el chico comenzó a dejar de correr por la falta de aliento y el cansancio solo miro que la sombra de la digimon desapareció al dar un salto sobre uno de los edificios cercanos al parque, al ver el comportamiento de la digimon el chico tan solo la miro alejarse. Alex solo se resigno a seguirla pues sabía de antemano que nunca en la vida podría alcanzarla. Miro el edificio en el cual Renamon había escapado y la miro en la cima del edificio, pues su silueta se miraba con la poca luz de la luna.

Alex: Perdón Rena…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y irse del parque… por su parta Renamon se encontraba aun mirando desde la sima del edificio al chico quien termino subiéndose a un Taxi el cual lo llevo lejos del centro. Pero, tras unos minutos de silencio de parte de la digimon zorro, escucho una voz reconocible la cual dijo.

¿?: ¿Asi que se trata de ese humano?

Renamon: Esto no es de tu incumbencia Impmon.

Impmon: ¿Y quien dijo que si?=Dijo encogiéndose de hombros= Hasta donde tengo entendido no puedes cambiar de tamer=Dijo en tono burlón= porque ellos también te tienen que aceptar, no solo tu.

Renamon: A que viniste…=Dijo caminando al otro lado del techo del edificio=

Impmon: De hecho solo pasaba por el lugar y tu saltaste de la nada… Creia que Rika tenia la correa apretada contigo en esta clase de cosas.

Renamon: No… Solo me da mi libertad.

Impmon: Mhhh… Escuche rumores de Calumon de que hay otro Tamer por el lugar… si aparece otro digimon te recomiendo que vallas mas rápido que el otro tamer para que sepas si se trata de el o no.

Renamon: El no tiene digimon…=Dijo algo triste=

Impmon: ¿Como lo sabes?=Dijo curioso=

Renamon: Nos vemos…

Dicho esto Rena solo salto a otro edificio mientras tomaba camino a la casa de los Nonaka.

Impmon: Bueno al menos se despidió… Claro si a eso le decimos despedida…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Rika estaba despierta, comiendo el desayuno en la mesa… atrás de ella en una esquina se encontraba Renamon quien se recargaba en la pared, con su mirada perdida en lanada del comedor, pensante de lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

Rika: Renamon, ¿vas a querer venir?=llamo la atención de la digimon= Me dijeron que hoy va a haber muchas personas disfrazadas de Digimons, quizás puedas ir…

Renamon: Gracias Rika pero… No quisiera arriesgarme a ser descubierta.

Rika: Lo entiendo, muchos podrían llegar a pensar que eres en verdad un Digimon… Oye… llegaste ayer tarde, ¿ocurrió algo?

Renamon: Nada importante Rika… Solo me quede paseando por el parque.

Rika: Ya veo… Bueno.=Se puso de pie= Ire al Torneo, ¿pudiera pedirte que te mantengas cercas? Me hablo por teléfono Takato y que solo en estos dos días ha habido apariciones de muchos Digimons.

Renamon: Claro Rika…

Dicho esto Renamon partió "Junto" a Rika, que aclaro tuvo que ir por su lado cuada una… al llegar al lugar acordado para la final del torneo una gran multitud esperaba a los cuatro participantes, quienes se iban acercando poco a poco al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo los cuartos de final, Rika con compañía de Alexandrite, Zafi y Eddy, Zafi era una chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos verdosos y Eddy un chico de cabello corto rubio, ojos color azules, un tanto presumido de hecho.

Juez: Bien… Se estuvo de acuerdo y como estarán acomodados será del siguiente modo… Zafi de Italia contra Eddy… y Rika de Japón contra Alexandrite de México. Demos inicio tomen asiento en sus respectivas mesas.

Solo había jueces presentes y camarógrafos los cuales gravaban la "Pelea" en un principio Rika se intrigo al saber que su oponente seria Alex, apenas tomaron asiento en la sillas el chico estiro su mano.

Alex: Suerte.=Dijo amigable=

Rika: Igual…=Dijo estrechando su mano con la de el=

Juez: Tienen 20 minutos para acabar su match. Si para entonces no lo terminan se les dará 5 turnos adicionales… Comiencen.

Rika: ¿Jugaras con Renamon también?=Dijo un tanto curiosa mirando la carta que separo de la baraja=

Alex: Sip, veo que igual tu, bueno será un Mirror Match.=Dijo feliz=

Rika: ¿Mirror?

Alex: Se podría decir que jugaras contra alguien igual… pero solo el "Original" será el ganador. ¿Lista?=Ella asintió=

Sonido de segundo plano (Towards The Light) Coloquen esta canción a su predilección.

(Descripción grafica) alguna vez les ha tocado jugar con alguien que va perdiendo y tu vas ganando a causa de "Buena suerte" pero simplemente de la nada, el te da la vuelta al tablero y tu eres el que va perdiendo, pues eso fue lo que le paso en su primer round con Rika… Para su mala suerte perdió el primero a causa de una carta de velocidad y ataque…

Alex: Suerte al principio… Te guardaste mucho la carta de evolución.=Dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa para el siguiente round=

Rika: No tendrás tanta suerte en el siguiente.

Colocaron de nuevo sus cartas y comenzaron… La diferencia de este duelo fue que ahora había sido Rika quien gano el segundo Round, pero acosta de evolucionar de manera rápida a su Digimon, se podría decir que con las cartas iniciales que tenia Alex no alcanzaba pero, solo las fue usando recurrente mente para evitar la perdida del digimon que tenia, pero, simplemente ese Round fue de Rika… tras prepararse para el ultimo Round, el Juez anuncio que se irían a los turnos extra. Cada uno tomo sus cartas y empezaron.

Por mucho que le viera Rika, supo que tenia el combate de su lado pues empezó con cartas de muy buena asistencia… pero…

Alex: Juego Sword Hack… Y debido a la invalidación que use en el turno pasado no puedes activar cartas que afecten a tu digimon…

Carta tras carta comenzó a usar en su mismo turno, hasta darle un total de golpe critico a su digimon de un 100%.

Alex: Y divido que el primer ataque que hago con Sword Hack, Tu digimon que da aturdido por lo cual puedo continuar con un segundo ataque. Si hacemos cálculos el golpe critico elimina a tu Digimon.

Tras esa ultima jugada un juez que estaba al lado de ellos dos.

Juez 2: Ganador de los cuartos de Final Alexandrite.

Juez: Los dos últimos participantes diríjanse a la mesa principal…

Por parte de Rika permaneció un tanto chocada, no de mal humor… si no que…

Rika: ¿Porque no digievolucionaste a tu digimon en ningún momento?=Dijo un poco enojada por ver que el nunca uso esa carta de hecho, de las veces que le tocaba revisar su baraja nunca vio esa carta.=

Alex: Nunca fue necesario… yo solo hago combos y que el combo Azura me saliera fue… simple casualidad, aun que, lo único que ocupaba era la Hack Sword, para hacerlo… y la verdad solo lo alargue para ver que podias hacer. Pero… solo te preocupas por evolucionar y ganar… eso es arrogancia y te dio exeso de confianza. En muchos aspectos los duelos también son Psicológicos.

Rika: ¿Insinúas que solo me estabas dando ventaja?=Dijo un tanto ofendida=

Alex: No solo a ti. Desde que inicio el torneo lo aplique a todos… el exceso de confianza nunca es bueno y eso lo aprendí a las malas…=Se puso de pie= Buen juego igual,=Dijo estirando su mano=

Rika solo aparto la mano del chico muy molesta mientras se iba del lugar, pero fue detenida por uno de los jueces quien le dijo.

Juez: Aun queda la pelea por el tercer lugar contra Zafi señorita Nonaka.

Lejos de molestarle solo asintió con la cabeza algo disgustada, mientras iba a la mesa donde se encontraba aquella chica, quien le dijo.

Zafi: Descuida, siempre habrá más torneos=Dijo sonriéndole=

En la otra mesa se encontraban Eddy y Alex quien solo escuchaba un par de criticas del Estadounidense.

Eddy: Sus pesos no valen nada, lo que valen son los dólares, Dolares=Dijo mostrándole un fajo de billetes=

Alex: Te apuesto el doble a que pierdes.

Eddy:=Coloco el dinero en la mesa= Challeng Acept.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Ambos jugadores estaban recogiendo sus cartas, mientras el juez colocaba el trofeo en la mesa, Alex con algo de orgullo tomo su baraja y le dijo a Eddy mostrándosela.

Alex: Perdiste contra una baraja que vale pesos, ¡que vale pesos!

Cualquiera quisiera restregarle el triunfo a su contrincante, pero esta vez se lo tenia mas que merecido… La noticia del torneo no tardo en ser revelada y de los tops que quedaron, en los periódicos y noticieros de internet y algunos canales de televisión colocaron la imagen de los 3 primeros lugares quienes eran Rika en tercero, Eddy en Segundo y Alex en Primero…

Sin embargo apartir del segundo dia, cada participante tendría que regresar a sus respectivos países o hogares, apenas acabado el torneo Rika solo salió del salón de juegos con dirección a su casa con la medalla del torneo. Pero… en plena caminata.

¿?: ¡Rika!

La chica volteo a ver a todo el elenco de sus amigos quienes corrían hacia ella, Henry por su parte cargaba como siempre a su digimon sobre su cabeza.

Henry: Tercer lugar nada mal Rika=Dijo feliz=

Takato: Si, te fue mas que bien…

Kenta: ¿Porque no nos esperaste?

Rika: Por nada en particular… no tenia intenciones de ir a ninguna parte.

Hirokazu: Siendo ese el caso, ¿te parece si nos acompañas al centro?

Takato: Si, iremos a comer al restaurant. ¿Que dices Rika?

Rika: Pues…

Lejos de contestar, todos pusieron atención a un rayo blanco que había caído no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Rika: ¿Podrían dejarme este?

Kenta: Solo si vienes con nosotros al restaurante al terminar.

Rika: No prometo nada.=Dijo mientras corría en dirección al rayo que había caído=

Rika ignorando todo a su alrededor solo se concentro en ir directo hacia donde se encontraba aquel Digimon, no le costo trabajo encontrar a Renamon quien arriba en los tejados guiaba a Rika y le señalaba por donde tenia que ir exactamente, tras unos minutos de correr terminaron en una estación del metro, en la cual se miraba un aniebla muy espesa, Rika se coloco unos lentes purpura y se adentro en la misma niebla, pero solo se topaba ocasionalmente con personas las cuales trataban de salir del lugar, pero sin ninguna prisa… Todo indicaba que el digimon aun no hacia su aparición en publico.

Rika: ¿Donde estas?

Su respuesta fue revelada al ver que un tren había comenzado su marcha y justo arriba de el se encontraba aquel digimon que había aparecido… este digimon dio un salto quedando sobre las vías ferroviarias, frente a la chica Tamer quien miro con una mirada firme al digimon frente a el. Al poco tiempo Rika saco su digivice y en un holograma circular aparecieron los datos de este.

Rika: Comandramon… Del tipo virus en etapa de entrenamiento…

Frente a Rika había un digimon parecido a agumon pero de piel pixeleada en diversos tonos de azul y verdiazul, llevaba un casco militar al igual que un chaleco anti balas y partes de metal que cubrían sus patas y brazos… como arma llevaba una M16.

Rika: Alguien se separo de su pelotón… ¿Lista Renamon?

Renamon: Lista.

Sin mas palabras Renamon había ido para embestir al digimon frente a ella, pero apenas lo iba a hacer cuando del mismo suelo tres cadenas la sujetaron de sus brazos y abdomen. Extrañando tanto a la tamer como a la digimon.

¿?: ¡Deténganse!=Se escucho una voz femenina=

La niebla que estaba en la estación comenzó a despejarse poco a poco dejando ver a aquella chica del torneo, pero también a Alex quien venia a un lado de ella con un digivice en sus manos y una carta en la cual se podían ver tres cadenas plateadas rodeando a un digimon de piel negra.

Comandramon: ¡Zafi!=Fue directo hacia la chica= Me querían golpear. =Dijo en un tono un tanto infantil casi como si hablases con un niño=

Rika se extraño al ver a la chica, al igual que a Alex quien miraba con algo de sorpresa a Renamon, pero a la vez como si no pudiera creer lo que miraba.

Alex: Toma.=Dijo entregándole la carta de las cadenas=

Zafi: Ati por detener a Renamon…=Tomo en brazos al Comandramon= ¿Estas bien?=El digimon asintió con la cabeza= ¿Pudiste acabar con el digimon de aquí?

Comandramon: Si. Estaba apunto de irme, pero sentí la presencia de Renamon y pensaba que era otro digimon malo asi que solo espere a que vinieras.

Rika: ¿Cadenas de retención? Como puedes usarlas contra Renamon, si solo esas cadenas afectan al digimon de tu posesión.

Lejos de contestarle Alex se acerco hasta donde estaba Renamon, quien estaba sujeta por las cadenas muy pegadas al suelo, evitando que si quiera pudiera levantar los brazos o moverse… Cuando Alex estuvo frente a ella Zafi dijo.

Zafi: ¿Si es ella Alex?

Rika: ¿De que hablas?=Miro a la chica=

El chico presiono un botón del digivice haciendo que las cadenas que sujetaban a Renamon desaparecieran, esta estuvo a punto de alejarse del chico pero… Alex mucho antes de que ella hiciera eso, el chico había abrazado a la Digimon con fuerza.

Alex: Rena… No te vayas…=Suplico el chico= Deja que te explique por favor.=Dijo con una voz quebrada pero un tanto triste=

Renamon: No… Me lo dejaste más que claro cuando me pediste que me fuera…=Dijo separando al chico de ella=

Alex: De no hacerlo te habría perdido como a los digimons de Alfredo y Guillermo… el Digimondo era el lugar mas seguro hasta que las cosas se calmaran…=Se llevo una mano a la cara= Tu mas que nadie sabe que nunca quise echarte, solo quise evitar que te suprimiera el servidor.

Rika: De que hablas… y para empezar… Como es que conoces a Renamon.

Zafi: Porque el es el Tamer original de Renamon, Rika…

Rika: ¿Qué?=Dijo sorprendida=

Comandramon: Lo conocimos en la ayuda mundial del año 2000.

Fin del cap.

De hecho es un poco diferente a la versión original que hice en Furry, pero lo deje mejor porque el que tenía en Furri se acababa en tres capítulos XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Año 2000… Despues de lo ocurrido con BlackGreymon, las puertas del digimondo se estaban cerrando, pero llego con esto un error, o como algunos los conocen como Bugs o Glith, este error provoco que muchos digimons estuvieran siendo reducidos a información, pues se corria el rumor de que este Error afectaba solo a los digimons de los tamers, se decía que iba por "Zonas" esto comenzó en Canada y parte norte de Estados Unidos, pero conforme pasaban los días muchos Tamers corrian la voz de que era mejor que evacuaran a sus digimons al Digimondo solo hasta que pasara el incidente y el error fuera arreglado.

Pero en esos días Zafi (La italiana), la chica del torneo se encontraba en Mexico dado a un intercambio de estudiante, ella al recibir el comunicado de una de sus amigas en estados unidos le paso la voz a Alex, pero no solo oesa información fue enviada si no que algunos tamers identificaban a un Digimon como el causante del Error que hacia que los Digimons desaparecieran.

En una gran planicie se encontraban dos chicas y tres chicos quienes platicaban al respecto de la situación que estaba ocurriendo estos últimos días.

Alex: Estas segura de que es un Digimon el que esta haciendo esto?

Zafi: No tenemos nada seguro, es solo el rumor… en mas o menos una semana estará en esta parte del país y también parte norte de Brasil.

Rodrigo: Me preocupa mas que ellos desaparezcan…

Guillermo: Si bien es un Digimon yo digo que hay que ponerle una trampa y acabar de una vez conel=Dijo arrogante y muy confiado=

Angélica: No lo se… Sinceramente no me parece bien… Creo que si debemos evacuarlos al Digimundo solo hasta que pase esto.

Rodrigo: Concuerdo con ella.

Alfredo: Como quieran=Se puso al lado de Guillermo= Nosotros y otros mas enfrentaremos a ese digimon, Conocemos a unos camaradas en el centro del país y en Guadalajara que nos están dispuestos a acabar también con esto.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron del lugar junto a sus digimones que eran un Gabumon y un Starmon.

Alex: Creo que será lo mejor… Si bien puede ser un error eso lo podemos corregir sin la necesidad de ponerlos a ellos en peligro.

Atrás de ellos se encontraban un Pichomon, un Betamon, Commandramon y Renamon jungando a lo lejos, cercas de un rio en el cual pasaba un agua tranquila.

Rodrigo: Creo que puedo pedirle ayuda al equipo de informática del sexto semestre…

Zafi: De igual manera no es bueno ponerlos en riesgo… Mañana por favor… despídanse de sus digimons.

Angelica: P-Pero cuando los volveríamos a ver?=Dijo preocupada=

Rodrigo: No es seguro… Una vez arreglado el error tendremos que estar abriendo puerta por puerta, y eso podría tomar meses… si no es que años.=Dijo mirando como jugaban esos cuatro digimons= Pero es lo mejor, no podemos dejar que les pase algo…

Alex: No me perdonaría que le pasara algo a Renamon…

Zafi: Entonces… Esta decidido, me comunicare con la parte norte de Brasil para que los tamers hagan lo mismo y que traten de arreglar el error también… Mientras mas seamos mejor.

Rodrigo: De momento… Tratemos de disfrutar estos últimos momentos con ellos.=Dijo mientras se acercaba a los digimons=

Zafi: Tiene razón…

Alex: El problema es que no hay fecha fija…=Dijo un tanto triste=

Zafi: Disculpa Alex, Se que tu y Renamon se llevan demasiado bien, pero… es lo mejor inclusive… a mi también me duele tener que regresar a Commandramon…=Dijo mirando como aventaba a Pichomon al agua pero el Betamon al ser un Digimon de agua este solo asomo su cabeza para trapar a la digimon voladora.=

Alex: No creo que lo tome muy bien… optara por peliar.

Zafi: Al igual que todos pero… si los queremos mantener a salvo será mejor que mantengamos ciertas cosas en secreto.

Presente…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con continuar aquella charla en la casa de Rika, tanto Commandramon como los tres chicos estaba sentados en el césped del jardín de Rika, Zafi le había contado que fue lo que había pasado (Lo que acabaron de leer) por su parte el Digimon Commandramon trataba de hablar con Renamon pero esta solo lo ignoraba por completo.

Rika: ¿Como supieron de Renamon?

Zafi: Lo ocurrido con el Delipa fue noticia mundial… además, no es difícil identificar aun tamer… existe un menú de ayuda y localización. Pero tienes que enlazarlo al patrón Digiword, para que te actualize quienes son los tamers y que digimons tienen además de saber en donde viven.

Alex: Ademas… Solo existe una Renamon. El sistema del Digimundo aun no crea su base de datos. Por lo cual estoy completamente seguro de que es ella.

Rika: Lo ocurrido contigo y Renamon fue hace mucho, ella es mi digimon.=Dijo un tanto indignada=

Zafi: ¿Quieres saber un dato curioso Rika?

Zafi miro a Alex quien inmediatamente entendió a lo que ella se refería, dicho esto Alex saco su Digivice.

Zafi: Si realmente Renamon ya no quiere formar un lazo con su antiguo portador, Su digivice no estaría presente, en cierta forma los digivice conectan tanto al Digimon como al Tamer… Hasta que ese Digivice=Señala= desaparezca Renamon sigue teniendo un lazo con su antiguo tamer.

Rika:=Volteo a ver a Renamon= Renamon…

La aludida solo volteo la mirada para no toparse con la de los humanos, pero…

Alex: Rena…=Se puso de pie= Siento haberte regresado al Digimundo… Pero sabes que fue por tu propio bien.=Fue hasta con la Digimon=

Renamon: No entiendes… No es por a verme enviado al Digimundo… Es porque tu nunca apareciste de nuevo…=Dijo triste= Fue porque tu nunca te dignaste a buscarme.

Alex: Lo hice Rena, pero cuando escaneábamos una y otravez el Digimundo buscando tu presencia, simplemente no aparecías y… solo pensé que algún otro tamer te había encontrado… lamentablemente en ese entonces no teníamos aun desarrollado el sistema de rastreo, incluso aun seguimos trabajando en eso.

Rika: ¿Trabajando?

Zafi: Nosotros y otros cientos, hacemos el sistema de ayuda de los Digivice, cuando buscas información de algún digimon, nosotros lo hicimos. La búsqueda de rastreo para que te muestre donde esta algún digimon o incluso algún tamer en especial.

Renamon: ¿pensabas que me quedaría toda la vida en el Digimundo?

Alex: Claro que no… te regrese, por el simple hecho de no perderte. ¿Es tan difícil entender Renamon?

Renamon:=Desvio la mirada= No puedo entenderlos.

Alex: Rena… Me entiendes de sobra… Me conoces bien. =usando su mano movio la cabeza de la Digimon para que lo viera= Te quiero mucho Rena… Discúlpame si tarde mucho en encontrarte y créeme que nada me haría mas feliz que solo verte sonreír como lo hacías en casa.=Dijo con melancolía= Discúlpame por abandonarte en el Digimundo… Disculpame si te lastime por eso…

La renamon solo llevo una de sus manos a su rostro junto donde tenia la mano del humano, colocándola sobre la mano de el, la mirada de la Digimon se cristalizo al tiempo que unas pocas lagrimas solo salian de ella, Renamon no se esforzó si quiera en disimular, saltando en sima de su tamer tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo, comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras a duras penas, el chico correspondió el abrazo.

Renamon: Te perdono Alex…=Dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico=

El chico sonrio aliviado, mientras colocaba sus manos en el césped para ponerse se pie.

Alex: Rena… ¿Quieres volver a casa?=Sonrio=

Ante esto Rika solo se sentía un tanto nerviosa, pero a la vez con algo de miedo, al tiempo que escucho un "Crack"… cuando ella reacciono metió su mano a su bolsillo en el pantalón sacando asi su Digivice el cual comenzó a agrietarse.

Rika: Renamon…=Dijo deprimida=

Renamon: Quiero volver Alex. Volver con todos allà.

Alex: =Sonrio= No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos…

Lejos de lo que la Tamer se esperaba fue que el chico tomo la parte trasera de la cabeza de la digimon, y la acerco a el, solo para darle un suave beso en los labios a la digimon, apenas Renamon lo tubo sercas esta solo le dio un abrazo a su tamer, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… el digivice que tenia Rika desapareciera, cosa que la puso triste en ese momento… Pero… Extrañamente feliz de ver que su Digimon, sonreía de una manera que ella nunca había mostrado nunca en el tiempo que había estado con ella.

Renamon: Alex… Volvamos a casa…=Dijo sonriéndole=

Alex: Claro… Partimos mañana en la madrugada.=Dijo acariciando el rostro de la digimon=

Renamon: Me parece mas que bien… Se te ha quitado ya lo flojo de despertar temprano?

Alex: Sin ti como despertador tuve que hacerlo=Dijo divertido=

Renamon: Aun no olvido tu promesa…

Alex: Que promesa?=Dijo extrañado=

Flash back…

Era un dia tranquilo, el cielo apenas algo nublado, eran a las afueras de la ciudad en la cual vivian, poco después a la lejanía se miraba una montaña en la cual apenas el la subida de esta se encontraba el chico recostado sobre una roca grande, mientras que la digimon subia y bajaba por las rocas como método de ejercicio.

Renamon: ¿Cuando iremos de nuevo al campo de tus abuelos?

Alex: Cuando haiga temporada para los frutos, además… acabamos de ir hace tres semanas.

Renamon: Soy un digimon de bosque… ¿Lo olvidas?=Dijo sentándose a aun lado de el=

Alex: No lo he olvidado, pero recuerda que no podemos estar hiendo a cada momento…=Dijo sentándose=

Renamon: ¿Porque?=Dijo curiosa mientras giraba un poco su cabeza=

Alex: la otra vez casi te descubre mi abuelo… tuviste suerte que ese dia tenias una sabana enzima y solo tuve que decirle que eras un peluche grande… además a que esta un poco segaton…

Renamon: Vamos Alex… Me agrada cuando vamos al lago de ahí.=Dijo colocando la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo= ¿Que dices?

Alex: Hagamos algo… Jugemos alas escondidas… ¿si yo te encuentro te llevo te parece?

Renamon: Mhhh…. Esta bien. Te dare 5 minutos de ventaja.

Alex: Que considerada=Dijo divertido= Pero… ¿Tenemos que jugar ahora?

Renamon: =Sonrio pícaramente= En un momento mas… Aun que…Por otra parte… Hace mucho que no paseábamos.

Alex: Como la dama diga.

Fin del Flash back.

Alex: ¡Eso que Rena!=Dijo riendo= Eres una tramposa, poner algo que paso hace mucho.

Renamon: Me encontraste… Y yo quiero lo que prometes…

Alex: Lo prometido es deuda.

Renamon: Gracias Alex…=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla=

Fin del cap.


	6. Epilogo

Era de madrugada del siguiente dia… Lo que era Rika, Alex, Renamon, Zafi y Commandramon, se encontraban a las afueras de la casa de Rika, por su parte Zafi y Alex llevaban una maleta cada uno. Dado de lo frio de la noche todos llevaban abrigos para cubrirse.

Alex: Muchísimas gracias por cuidar de Rena, Rika…=Dijo agradecido= Lamento si tubo que haber sido de esta forma.

Rika: No… Tranquilo, después de todo… era obvio que ella aun tenia un lazo muy… eh…=Dijo un poco incomoda= Cariñoso con tigo.

Alex: Si hay algo que ocupes solo dilo…=Dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel= Ahí están los correos de Zafi y mios, el teléfono y celular.

Rika:=Tomo el papel= Graicas… P-Pudiera hablar un momento con Renamon?

Alex:=Sonrio= Adelante.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Rika adentro de la casa, apenas entraron Rika miro con algo de tristeza a la digimon quien entendió la tristeza de la chica.

Rika: P-Pudiste haberme contado de el ¿sabes?=Dijo tratando de no llorar frente a la digimon=

Renamon: Rika… La verdad esque, nunca lo vi necesario. Ademas… Tu a diferencia de el=Sonrio= estuvimos mas conectados, y lo sabes rika… Que este lazo que tenemos no se rompa Rika.

Rika: E-Entonces porque mi Digivice…

Renamon: Solo puede haber un tamer por un Digimon… Que lo halla a elegido a el es porque tu ya has madurado mucho Rika… Ademas.=Sonrio= Estoy mucho mas acostumbrada a la vida que tenia allà con el… Lejos de eso, todo será un poco mejor creeme.

Rika: y ¿como lo sabes?

Renamon: Dale tiempo… Las cosas no suceden de un dia para otro.

Rika: Te voy a extrañar Renamon…

Renamon: Yo también Rika, a pesar de todo… siempre buscaste lo mejor para mi… el hecho que hallas querido que Evolucionara era porque querías que no me pasara nada y no corriera tantos riesgos. Pero aquí entre nos… Siempre me gustaron los riesgos Rika.

Rika: Eso lo se…=Sonrio= Mucha suerte Renamon…

Renamon: Gracias por todo Rika…

La digimon le dio un abrazo a la chica quien solo correspondió con fuerza, tras unos minutos… salieron de la casa en donde los esperaban Zafi, Alex y Commandramon,

Rika: ¿Como harán para llevárselos por en el avión?

Zafi: Nunca llegaste a usar la carta Level Down?=Rika negó con la cabeza= Mira…

Zafi saco una carta de su mazo la cual era un cubo grande y justo al lado de el un cubo pequeño de color blanco. Con ayuda de su Digivice Zafi paso la carta por el escáner haciendo que inmediatamente Commandramon redujera su tamaño drásticamente convirtiéndose asi en un Missimon… Zafi le paso la carta a Alex quien al igual que su amiga paso la carta por el escáner al tiempo que que Renamon fue rediciendo su tamaño hasta convertirse en una pequeña Viximon, quien no tardo en ser cargada en brazos por parte de Alex.

Alex:=Sonrio= Eres tan tierna en tu pre-evolución Viximon…

Zafi: Sera mejor que nos vallamos, nuestros vuelos salen en 45 minutos.

Alex: Si tienes razón…

Cada uno tomo con una mano a sus digimons mientras que con la mano libre tomaron sus maletas.

Zafi: Un gusto Rika.

Alex: Y de nuevo gracias…

Sin mas ambos se fueron y se despidieron de Rika quien solo saludaba a la distancia… Solo mirando como se alejaban ambos chicos al tiempo que se escuchaban risas de parte de ambos y de los digimons.

Aeropuerto….

Voz: Pasajeros del 232 con destino a Moscú favor de tomar la puerta por la 32ª.

Ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos del gran aeropuerto, mirando cual era la sala que tenían que tomar.

Zafi: Bueno… Aquí nos despedimos… Despues de 5 años desde lo ocurrido con el Glith… Me agrado verte de nuevo Alex.

Alex: Lo mismo opino,=Sonrio= ¿Te vere el próximo año?

Zafi:=Sonrio= No tendras tanta suerte en el siguiente torneo.

Alex: Te contacto llegando, tu llegaras primero a tu destino.

Zafi: Saludame a Rodrigo y a Angelica por favor.

Alex: Sabes que si.

Zafi: ¡VENE! Arrivederchi y buena suerte Alex.=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que el chico hizo lo mismo=

Alex:=Sonrio= Es curiosa la forma en que se despiden ustedes las italianas.

Zafi: No te acostumbres.=Dijo mientras se marchaba entrando a una cabina= ¡Cuídense los dos!

Despues de eso Alex solo fue hasta la puerta que seria el que lo mandaria de nuevo a caza, al llegar dejo su maleta en seguridad, pago su bopeto y fue hasta donde se encontraba su puerta y entro en el avión… Al llegar y tomar asiento Alex solo trato de quedarse cómodo para que la digimon pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Viximon: Betamon esta de nuevo con Rodrigo?=Dijo curiosa, con una voz parecida a la de una niña=

Alex: Sip… De hecho Rodrigo y su equipo de informática fueron quienes comenzaron a abrir de nuevo las puertas del mundo real al digimundo…=Acaricio a la pequeña digimon= El primero de hecho en encontrarse con su Betamon.

Viximon: Y… Que les pasaron a los digimons de Guillermo y Alfredo?

Alex: Desaparecieron… no encontramos los datos de ellos en el digimundo… Solo comprobamos que si mueres aquí, tus datos no reaparecerán en el digimundo.

Viximon: Desde cuando se llevan asi tu y Zafi?=Dijo mirándolo con cierto enojo y recelo=

Alex: Siempre nos hemos llevado asi… ¿Celosa?=Dijo cargándola para ponerla frente suyo=

Viximon: ¡AH!?=Dijo sonrojada= ¡NO!=Dijo pataleando pasa soltarse=

Alex: Nunca supiste mentir bien Rena… ¡AUH!=Se quejo al recibir una mordida en su nariz por parte de la pequeña digimon=

Viximon: No me gusta que me agarres asi.

Alex:=Coloco a la digimon en su regazo mientras se sobaba la nariz= No tenias que morderme solo decirlo…

Viximon: Mhhh=Dijo sacándole la lengua=

Alex: Que graciosa…

Viximon: Verdad que si?

Al poco tiempo una a zapata se acerco sorprendiendo al chico.

Azapata: Toma…=Dijo entregándole una manta= solo te pido que guardes un poco de silencio, muchos están durmiendo y además hace mucho frio hoy.

Alex: Si disculpe…=Dijo tomando la manta. Haciendo que se fuera la azapata= ¿Vez lo que provocas?=Dijo divertido en voz baja=

Viximon: ¿Yo?=Dijo inocente= No es cierto…

Alex: Mejor descansa… Estoy seguro que todos allà quieren volverte a ver.=Dijo colocando la manta sobre el y alrededor de la pequeña digimon=

Viximon: Alex…=Dijo acurrucándose en su regazo=

Alex: ¿Si?

Viximon: No puedo esperar para ver a todos…

Alex:=Sonrio= Entiendo…

Horas mas tarde…

Apenas el avión toco tierra, Alex miro por la ventana del avión junto a Viximon quien miraba asombrada a dos chicos quienes esperaban dentro del edificio, para Vixi no le fue difícil identificarlos. Al bajar del avión Alex cargaba a Viximon mientras que con su otra mano llevaba su maleta, al poco tiempo miro a una chica y a un chico, la chica era de piel un puco morena pelo largo, recogido en cola de caballo de blusa roja y pantalón de mezclilla azul, por parte del chico era alto y delgado de pelo negro corto, de lentes rectangulares, de playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla de color negro.

Alex: Que onda=Dijo alegre=

Rodrigi: AHÍ ESTAS=Dijo feliz=

Alex dejo la maleta para acercarse a sus amigos pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que la bienvenida no era para el.

Rodrigo: Hace mucho que no te mirábamos Viximon=Dijo tomándola en brazos=

Angelica: Sigues siendo tan tierna como siempre=Dijo acariciando sus orejas=

Viximon: Yo también los extrañaba a los dos=Dijo sonrojada=

Alex: Si yo también los extrañaba ¡mucho!=Dijo con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su maleta=

Angelica: ah hola…=Dijo sin mas=

Alex: Grrr….

Al dia siguiente.  
Todos estaban sercas de un rio, Por su parte estaba un Seadramon en el agua mientras que a la orilla del rio se encontraba Renamon y una Pichomon, a unos cuantos metros del rio había una manta junto a los chicos quienes iban colocando la comida sobre la manta.

Angelica: Supongo que es todo…=Miro a los digimons jugar= Me alegra que encontraras a Renamon… Ya pensaste en que vas a hacer sobre lo que hablamos?

Alex: Ya esta todo hecho… Hoy en la noche se ejecutara el programa, por mi parte… Creo que podre seguir ya con ella de vuelta.

Rodrigo: Bueno… Me alegro por eso.=Se puso de pie= ¡Hey vengan a comer!

Angelica: No podras saciar el hambre de Seadramon.

Rodrigo: Lo se=Dijo sacando la carta de Level Down mientras se acercaba al rio donde estaba su digimon= Bueno amigito se acabo la diversión.

Seadramon: Ahhh… Porque no puedo comer asi?

Rodrigo: Porque no ajustamos con la comida, además recuerda que mañana iremos de pesca al mar no querías ir?

Seadramon: Si pero…

Rodrigo: Entonces… a hacerte pequeño amigo.

Dicho esto paso aquella carta por el escáner haciendo que Seadramon redujera su tamaño hasta convertirse en un Betamon.

Betamon: Ahh…=Dijo deprimido=

Rodrigo: Ven vamos a comer.

El resto de la tarde recurrió de manera normal, pasaron el tiempo comiendo, jugando con los digimon en el rio, como cual niños jugando a simplemente a perseguirse… para Renamon, era como volver a aquellos años en los cuales se divertía con ellos tanto con los digimon como con esos tres humanos, quienes al llegar la noche tuvieron se separarse para verse otro dia, por parte de Renamon y Alex no irían a ninguna parte puesto que el lugar endonde estaban era… la granja de sus abuelos.

Como se había mencionado era de noche, Renamon por su parte se encontraba en la rama de un árbol mirando como la luz de la luna iluminaba el rio el cual hacia un ruido de tranquilidad, sonidos nocturnos se escuchaban desde los pequeños grillos hasta uno que otro Búho que estaba por ahí, la digimon escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse y cuando desvio la mirada al suelo miro al chico quien tenia dos platos de comida en sus manos, Renamon con una sonrisa dio un salto para bajar del árbol.

Alex: ¿Tarde?=Dijo entregándole un plato de comida=

Renamon: Un poco…=Tomo el plato= Ya tienes planeado que haremos mañana?=Dijo sentándose en el césped=

Alex: Bueno, tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros… Tu dime que quieres hacer.

Renamon: Recuerdas el lego que esta a unos metros rio abajo?

Alex: Si. Quieres ir allà mañana?=Ella negó con la cabeza=

Renamon: Quiero ir hoy… La noche es muy hermosa como para no aprovecharla=Dijo invitándolo a sentarse a un lado de ella=

Alex: Bueno…=Se sento a un lado= Siendo de ese modo iremos.

Renamon: Sabes… había noches que pasaba sola recordando los tiempo que pasábamos juntos… Como este.=Dijo con melancolía mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico=

Alex: Siempre eres tan cursi?=Dijo divertido=

Renamon: No recuerdo que eso te disgustara.

Alex: Nunca lo has hecho… Inclusive… Me agrada. Ahora que te veo… parece todo tan distante cuando la pasábamos juntos.

Renamon: =Sonrio= Ya me vas entendiendo… ¡Oye ese muslo era mio!=Se quejo al mirar que el chico tomo con su tenedor la piesa de carne=

Alex: Te lo cambio por la pierna.=Dijo divertido=

Renamon: ¡NO!

Alex: No seas envidio… =Miro como tomo la digimon su plato= Eso que… Te quite la piesa no todo el banquete.

Renamon: Devuelvelo.

Alex: No.=Dijo comiendo el pedazo=

Renamon: ¡ALEX!

A simple juego trato de quitarle la pieza, pero mas tarde que temprano Alex termino comiéndose la carne, el chico solo le dio un abrazo a la digimon al tiempo que dijo.

Renamon: Solo me molestas…

Alex: Me agrada cuando jugamos.=Rio un momento= Vamos come, no querías ir al lago?

Renamon: Hagamos una cosa…

Alex. Que?

Renamon: Una carrera…

Alex: Renamon no es justo, tu sabes que me vas a…

Renamon: Deja que te explique… Si yo gano…=Dijo en tono seductor= Me harás un pequeño favor… algo insignificante… Pero… Si a carcajadas=Dijo divertida= Me llegas a ganar… Eremos lo que tu quieras y no protestare.

Alex: Tentadora… Pero igual vas a ganar.

Renamon: Te daré ventaja de 3 minuto.=Dijo tomando su plato mientras comenzaba a comer= solo en lo que termino.

Alex: Que consuelo…

Renamon: Van 10 segundos…=Dijo comiendo tranquila=

Alex: AH=Suspiro= A mal paso darle prisa=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

En el otro lado del mundo… Alla era de dia, tarde por asi decirlo, Rika se encontraba en su habitación junto a su laptop en la cual, tras unos segundos se estar usándola.

¿?: Mensaje nuevo…

Rika: Ah… de seguro es de Takato o Henry…

Tras abrir la pequeña cartita digital que aparecía en la entrada, se extrendio una ventana en la cual decía.

Rika: Rika… Estuve hablando con unos colegas y estuvimos de acuerdo en darte un pequeño regalo… Después de todo… No todos los días ayudas a un GM y piedes a tu digimon el mismo dia, por lo cual, te mandamos este pequeño presente, departe de Zafi, Alex, Rodrigo y el grupo de informática avanzada de Mexico.

Tras unos segundos de haber terminado de leer miro un dado adjunto, en el cual ella dio click dos veces, vio una foto en la cual se encontraban Renamon abrazando por la espalda a Alex, por lo visto era de noche en la foto y atrás de ellos un gran lago iluminado por la luz de la luna… tras unos minutos de observar detenidamente la foto esa imagen se borro y apareció un pequeño grupo de huevos digitalizados de diferentes colore, haciendo un total de 25 huevos, cada uno de diferente color y estilo… Algunos variados y otros solo con un solo color... Debajo de estos tenia un pequeño párrafo.

Rika: Nosotros obtuvimos nuestros digimons en Digieggs, creeme que cuidar desde que nace tu digimon te hara tener un vinculo mucho mayor con tu nuevo digimon… Si no quieres uno, entendemos solo borra este mensaje… Si aceptas, aligue un digiegg. De ahí en mas… Buena suerte con tu vida.

Rika miro detenidamente la pantalla observando todos los digihuevos algunos de ellos le llamaban la atención pero… hubo uno que le agrado, su color era purpura con blanco, con franjas que iban en espiral de color dorado. Al momento de hacer click sobre el Digiegg su pantalla brillo por unos momentos, haciendo que ella se cubriera con su brazo por la incesante luz, al poco tiempo frente a ella apareció un digivice de color purpura con azul, mientras que sobre de ella en sus piernas tenia aquel digihuebo que había elegido en la pantalla…

Al querer mirar el mensaje vio que solo decía.

"Disfruta ser tamer… Recuerda el vinculo mas grande es el que tendrá un digimon hacia ati… No importa que, el siempre estará contigo" ATT: Zafi, Alex y Rodrigo.

Rika:=Tomo el huevo en brazos= Gracias…=Dijo feliz=

Mientras tanto en el Lago…

Renamon: ¡Alex eres un tramposo!=Dijo tratando de moverse pues no podía dado que tenia grandes cadenas en los brazos, los cuales tenían una gran bola de metal en el suelo, Ella se encontraba en el suelo cercas de la orilla del lago, mientras que Alex tenia el Digivice en mano=

Alex: Oye No era justo ambos sabíamos que asi equilibraríamos la balanza.=Dijo tratando de aguantar la riza=

Renamon: A tu favor…=Dijo gruñendo=

Alex: Si no te molesta…=Presiono un botón del Digivice haciendo que las cadenas desaparecieran= Quisiera mi premio=Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella=

Renamon: No trato con tramposos.=Dijo desviando la mirada=

Alex: Y no iba hacer trampa que tu me alcanzaras con solo dar un par de saltos?=Dijo arqueando una ceja=

Renamon: Bien… ¿Que quieres que hagamos?=Volteo a verlo=

Ante lo que ella dijo, el chico sonrio mientras la abrazo contra al al tiempo que le planto un beso en los labios.

Alex:=Sonrio= Como si no supieras…

Renamon: =Se sonrojo= Pensaba pedirte lo mismo… Te quiero Alex…=Dijo abrazándolo con cariño=

Alex: El sentimiento es mutuo.

Renamon: =Sonrio= Me alegra escuchar eso…=Dijo al tiempo que lamia su mejilla= Hace mucho que no te tenia con migo…

Alex: La luna será la única testigo de lo que hagamos querida…

Renamon: ¿Y la cursi era yo?=Dijo divertida=

La digimon rodeo con su cola al humano al igual que con sus brazos, solo para darle un tierno beso en la boca al humano quien, solo se dejo llevar por el beso de la digimon… pero ambos rompieron aquel beso tras ver un rayo de luz caer no muy lejos de donde ellos estaba.

Renamon: Ahhh… Justo cuando me divertía…=Dijo un tanto enojada=

Alex: Lo que faltaba… Que nos enfríen en momento… Pero…=Se puso de pie= La verdad quiero ver si aun estas en forma pasa soportar los combos que yo te doy.=Dijo de manera retadora=

Renamon: Nunca perdi el toque…=Se puso de pie= Pero…

Al poco tiempo el cuerpo de Renamon brillo por unos instantes al tiempo que su cuerpo se alargaba, dándole una forma cuadrupeda.

Kyubimon: ¿Quieres que te lleve?=Le dijo con una sonrisa=

Alex: Por favor y gracas=Dijo montándose= Tienes una apariencia diferente a la que yo esperaba… Pero igual… te queda bien.

Kyubimon: Entonces agarrate fuerte.

Alex: Aun me debes esto.

Kyubimon: Entonces acabemos rápido con el digimon te parece?

Alex: Mas que bien.=Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la digimon=

Fin…


End file.
